Sancha Tabris
S O O N Overview Physical Appearance Sancha is rather tall for an elf, with a willowy frame and lean muscles which, combined, lends itself well to underestimation. The frame also means that she has very little curves to speak of, something she used to lament before she became a Warden, but also something that has served her well for archery. Her hair is black and used to be quite long, something she took great pride in, up until her recruitment to the Grey Wardens, after which she cut it off and kept it short for the sake of pragmatism. The Blight and subsequent struggles has left her with many scars all over her body, including quite a few to the face. A barely dodged arrow here, an unexpected knife fight there, and the scars piled up over the years. It doesn't help that she's rather careless about the way she looks and some of them might have been prevented from scarring had she taken better care of herself. Throughout her travels she was almost always seen sporting the Warden uniform with pride, only taking it off on occasions where it was better to go incognito, or the occassions where she wasn't representing Warden interests. Personality Here's what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History The Alienage wasn't the easiest place to grow up. Her parents, Cyrion and Adaia, were one of better off and better respected members of the Alienage but that didn't mean much outside of it. Growing up, Sancha didn't really notice how bad things were. When you're a kid you're way too busy being a kid. She had her group of Alienage kids who tended to follow her around, including her cousin Soris. Sancha was a trouble maker in her youth, she loved to lead her merry band of kids on adventures that would invariably end with her in some trouble or other. Her mother recognized early on that it was imperative to teach Sancha to defend herself not only because the world was a cruel place, but also because Sancha was adept at standing in the center of it all and challenging it to come at her. Cyrion objected the archery and knife-fighting lessons but Adaia argued that if she didn't teach Sancha then Sancha would surely get herself killed somehow. In the end, though, it wasn't Sancha who would get herself killed. She was 13 when her mother died and the worst part was they never did get to know exactly how it happened. An altercation with the guards, they were told. The city guard said that she attacked them but both Cyrion and Sancha knew that Adaia knew better than that. Whatever happened would be buried and the end results was the same anyway. Adaia was gone. Sancha didn't take well to the grief and lapsed into a depression, retreating from the rest of the world while continuing her archery practice at a feverish pace. She felt like the only way to feel close to her mother was continue the lessons Adaia had taught her. She was determined to become a proficient archer so that next time something like that happened she'd be there to defend those in need. A year later Cyrion left for Highever and returned with Shianni, a cousin who had lost her own family, and they bonded almost immediately. Sancha had mellowed out significantly, partially because of her grief and partially because the unexpected loss and sudden reminder of everyone's mortality had matured her. She swore off trouble making and instead she strove to look out for the other kids, becoming someone they could lean on for support. While the other kids still looked at her like they did to the reckless Sancha she'd been before, Shianni had no prior knowledge of that and it was honestly just nice to befriend someone who had no expectations. Sancha settled into the role of near perfect daughter for Cyrion, after all they only had each other left now. She stopped with the rebellions and the adventures and accepted her future as a wife to whoever her father chose for her, accepted a life of having babies and managing a house hold, probably picking up a legit trade herself. The only rebellious thing she kept up was her archery, she couldn't leave behind that connection to her mother. It would be a boring, ordinary life for her. So, when her father announced that he had found her a fine husband she was happy enough to start that part of her life. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: The Warden goes to their Calling Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery CUmYRrjWwAAQoGC.jpg CUmUpOzWwAAYMX9.jpg SanchaSmol.png|Sancha before the wedding. Category:Tabris Category:Rogue Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Zevran Romance Category:Ranger Category:Thedutchesse Category:Elf